


When Blue Met Green

by KodaWickett



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaWickett/pseuds/KodaWickett
Summary: Louis visited Zayn’s floral shop like he did at the beginning of every Spring.  He thought this would be a day like any other until he met his soulmate Harry.Written for the Larry Spring Fic Drabble Challenge.  My prompt was the word Lush.





	When Blue Met Green

The lush greenery surrounding Zayn’s floral shop reminded Louis of the green eyes tattooed on his wrist, there was no doubt they belonged to his soulmate. A handsome man collided with Louis on his way out of the store as he tripped on a crate. Louis moved to help him up and his breathing stopped for a moment when he saw the man’s green eyes. “Oops. Sorry I’m a bit clumsy sometimes. Um my name’s Harry. “ Louis gestured to the blue eyes tattooed on Harry’s wrist and said,” Hi. Harry, my name’s Louis and I… I think you’re my soulmate.”


End file.
